


Threesome

by SVaughn21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVaughn21/pseuds/SVaughn21
Summary: Nicole has a crush on Rosita and Waverly is encouraging it. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Wynonna laid on the couch, listening to Nicole and Waverly bickering about something, most likely about the Rosita situation, as they come downstairs.

"Hey Nicole," Wynonna says with a smile.

Nicole stops, turning her head slowly towards the couch "What?"

"Sounds to me like you are jealous that Waverly kissed Rosita and you wish it was you who had." the smirk growing on her face.

Nicole's hand twitches towards her gun, as her face grows red. She can’t actually shoot Wynonna, can she? No. Waverly would get upset. 

"OMG!" Wynonna sits up and stares at her, mouth falling open, as Waverly makes her way to the kitchen.

"I may have mentioned that too, Wy" Waverly grins as she slides onto the countertop.

Nicole stands frozen, looking between the two women, praying the blush leaves her face. "You two are ridiculous! I love Waverly."

"You can love me, but appreciate the beauty of Rosita. It's not a big deal." Waverly says.

"I gotta get to work. Behave. Both of you!" Nicole says as she kisses Waverly on the forehead.

Wynonna stares at the door for several minutes after Nicole is gone. "OMG, Baby girl! I was just joking, but the deer in the headlights look tells me I wasn't far off the mark."

Waves slides off the counter, "I know. I keep telling her I wouldn't be opposed to exploring that avenue with her," shrugging & flopping down beside her sister. "She just feels like she shouldn't feel attracted to Rosie. Like it's betraying me or something."

Wynonna turns to Waverly "What are you saying, exactly?" 

"I find Rosie attractive. Nicole finds her attractive. We could see what happens." 

"Shit! That's what I thought you were saying. Hell, I find her attractive too" Wynonna wiggles her eyebrows.

"GROSS! You're my sister. Not gonna happen." 

Wynonna laughs, "What are you planning, Waverly? I know you. You've gotta have something in that devious mind."

"A friendship between Nicole and Rosita, to start. If she can actually speak to her, maybe she'll be more open to exploration" Waverly grins, the crinkles around her eyes deepening.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Baby girl? I mean, Nicole is like...your everything. Do you want to run the risk of ruining the relationship?"

"Nicole IS my everything and if she wants to try a threesome, who am I to stop her? I think it'll strengthen us" Waverly says.

"How can I help? God, this is gonna be great! Watching Haught become a blushing idiot is my favorite thing ever!" Wynonna squeals.

"Give me a few days." Waverly says with a smirk.

******

Nicole sits in the patrol car for a few minutes, thinking about what she and Waverly had been talking about. Glancing around, she notices Rosita opening Shorty’s for the day. She shouldn’t have noticed the strip of skin between her shirt and jeans, her tight abs or the grin being thrown at her, yet she did. “Fuck! This is gonna get complicated.” she murmurs as she waves at Rosita.

A knock on the window made Nicole jump. She grabs her chest as she rolls the window down. “Hi Deputy. What’s got you thinking so hard? Rosita asked.

“A conversation with Waves.” she responded, a blush starting to rise. 

“Everything okay?”

“Mmhmm. All is good, thanks Rosie.” Nicole got out of the car, hands automatically going to her belt. 

Rosita’s gaze running up and down Nicole as she smiled, “Good. Guess I better get back. Come have a beer when you get off, okay? Bring Waves.”

“S-sure,” she stuttered out as Rosita walked away. “We’ll be there.” 

Nicole ran her hand through her hair as she saw Wynonna & Waverly pull up. A smug grin on Wynonna’s face when she noticed Rosita crossing the road. She hopped out of the Jeep, her mouth open, as if to say something. 

“Shut the fuck up, Wynonna.” Nicole cut her off.

“I didn’t say anything, Haughtpants.”

“You were about to by the look on your face. Just don’t.” Nicole turned and walked into the station.

“They talked and Nicole didn’t die of embarrassment!” Waverly excitedly said, clapping her hands. “Off to a good start!” 

Wynonna laughed loudly as they walked into Black Badge. “This is going to end in disaster.” she thought.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna gives some sisterly advice. Nicole does some thinking while Waverly is excited to help her process it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update, but I'm hoping to update it more regularly now that life is confined to my house. Enjoy!

Waverly strutted up to Nicole's desk, a smile spreading across her face. "Hey baby! Are you going to come to the Homestead after work?" 

"Actually, Rosita invited us to Shorty's for a drink once I got off. I said we'd be there. Is that okay?"

Waverly's smile grew wider "Oh yeah? That's fine. What time do you think you’ll be done?”

“Uh,” Nicole looks at the clock in the office “Lonnie is supposed to be here in an hour, but I have to give him a report before I can leave.” 

“Great! I’m going to go home and change clothes. I’ll meet you back here in a little over an hour.” Waverly smirked before leaning down to kiss Nicole quickly on her lips.

“Okay baby. I’ll see you then.” The confusion evident on Nicole’s face, what was Waverly up to? She looked perfectly fine in what she was wearing.

***

Waverly made it to the Homestead in record time and was going through her closet as Wynonna flopped on her bed. “Whatcha doing?”

“Trying to find an outfit that will make Nicole AND Rosita’s eyes pop out of their heads.” 

“WHAT?” Wynonna yelled. “Haughtshit said okay?”

“Not exactly, but she doesn’t seem as closed to the idea anymore. She agreed for us to meet Rosita at Shorty’s when she’s done with work for a drink. I’m just hoping I can keep her drinking until she loosens up and Rosita gets off work,” Waverly grinned.

Wynonna scooted off the bed and started making her way to the door “I gotta see this.” 

“WYNONNA, NO!” Please don’t show up. You can’t help yourself and will make lewd comments. Nicole will freak out and then this opportunity will never come to fruition.” Waverly nearly begged.

Wynonna stopped and stared back at Waverly “Why do you want this so badly, Waves? Is it for Nicole or for you?”

Waverly walked to the bed and sat down. “Nicole is always so giving, Nonna. She never asks for anything. When I told her about the kiss between Rosie and I, while she was hurt, something lit up in her eyes. She wanted the details of everything that happened, right down to hand placements. You can see that she’s attracted to Rosie and obviously, I am too. So if I can make this one thing she seems interested in happen, I’m going to. But I’m also curious what sex with Rosie would be like. I won’t lie and say otherwise.” 

Wynonna’s glare softened, she shifted her weight from foot to foot, her hand running through her hair as she took a deep breath. “I understand that, Waverly. I just don’t want you, Nicole or Rosita to end up hurt because of this. Threesomes can be great when everyone involved is on the same page so make sure to talk it out with BOTH of them, okay? Maybe don’t try to make anything happen tonight?”

Waverly looked shocked at Wynonna’s outburst, but her words made sense. “I will, Nonna. You sound like you know what you’re talking about. Have you...you know, had a threesome?” She asked, genuinely curious.

Wynonna blushed “I’ve had a couple. One was just for fun while I was traveling in Greece, two women. The other, I was kinda seeing someone and the opportunity arose so we took it. It was fun at the time, but it made things hard afterwards.”

“I wonder if I know them?” Waverly murmured to herself. 

Wynonna gave her a pointed stare, but nodded once anyway. “You do,” she said in a voice barely above a whisper “And while I don’t regret it, I wish we’d have had an open discussion prior to it happening. It really confused things between Dolls, Eliza and myself.” 

“Dolls? ELIZA? I was expecting Doc and someone else, not the other ones! Why didn’t you tell me about you and Dolls?” Waverly asked, sadness in her voice.

Wynonna sat back down and took Waverly’s hand. “Things were complicated. We had just sent Alice away, Doc was in a bad place and I needed an escape. Xavier provided that escape. He made me feel safe and cared for, but we couldn’t exactly share that we were dating because we didn’t want to hurt Doc. Then things with Eliza happened and because of our histories with each other, it got rough so we all decided to take a step back and figure out what we want.” 

Waverly grabbed Wynonna in a tight hug. “I understand, but you know you could have told me. I wouldn’t have said anything to anyone.”

“I know, Baby girl, but you had your own things going on. Plus things with Xavier were supposed to just be casual and suddenly, they weren’t. I needed to figure that out on my own.” Wynonna said with a slight smile, as she pulled away from the hug. 

Waverly could see that Wynonna was uncomfortable. “Such growth from you, Nonna. I’m proud! Now, I want details on the Greece adventure! Two women, you said?” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for your own Purgatory adventure?”

“Shit!” Waverly glanced at the clock as she jumped off the bed, ran back to the closet, grabbing the first sexy shirt she saw and pulled it over her head. “I’ve got 15 minutes to get back into town. Hope Nicole won’t mind me speeding just a little.”

“She won’t after she sees you in that outfit. Do you buy your skirts that short? Good grief!” 

Waverly smirked in the mirror. She turned around and gave Wynonna a genuine smile “Thanks for the advice on this, Nonna. I’ll make sure we all have a discussion together, hopefully, tonight.” 

“You’re down to 13 minutes. Be careful, Waves. Can’t wait to hear an update.” She stood and kissed Waverly on the forehead before walking out of the room. 

Waverly slid her phone into her purse and slung the bag over her shoulder. “Here goes nothing.”

***

Nicole felt twitchy as she sat in her cruiser waiting for her girlfriend. Why had she agreed to grab a drink? She should have just gone to the Homestead and spent time with Waverly. Though she couldn’t deny that there was something about Rosita that made her want to know more and that was troubling to her. She put her head in her hands as the thoughts overtook her mind. There was nothing missing from her relationship with Waverly. They loved each other deeply so why was this other woman in her thoughts? She didn’t have feelings for Rosita, that she knew, but she was definitely attracted to her. Was it jealousy that Waverly kissed her?

“What has you so deep in thought?” Waverly slid Nicole’s hands from her head and put them on her waist,slightly pulling on her arms, encouraging her to stand. “You okay?”

Nicole stood, her gaze raked up Waverly’s body, taking in every little detail. She leaned in and kissed Waverly. What was supposed to be a short kiss turned deeper as she ran her tongue over Waverly’s bottom lip, seeking entrance. Their tongues danced as Nicole pulled Waverly flush against her. Waverly moaned as she pulled back and looked at Nicole with eyes that had darkened. “What was that for?”

“I missed you, no other reason,” She sighed. “I’m fine, Waves. Just thinking about why I agreed to go to the bar tonight when I’d much rather be doing other things with you.” A smirk she couldn’t help appearing on her lips.

Waverly smiled back at her “I think we both know why you agreed, Nicole and it’s completely okay.”

Nicole stepped back, a blush starting on her cheeks. “What do you mean?” 

“Nicole, don’t play coy. I think you and I should have a serious conversation with Rosita about a threesome. Is that something you’d like?” Waverly looked deep into Nicole’s eyes and saw a spark of something.

“Baby, I-” Nicole started.

“Nicole, yes or no? Would you be interested in having a threesome with Rosita?” Waverly interrupted.

Nicole turned her head and looked towards Shorty’s. “Waverly, I love you and would never ask you to do something like that. Or wait...is a threesome something you want to try?”

Waverly giggled. “I have already said that I didn’t hate the idea. Nicole Haught, I know you love me. I know you are mine and so does Rosita. I am not upset that you’re attracted to her and if sleeping with her is something you’re interested in, I say let’s ask.” 

Nicole looked back at Waverly and sighed. “Yes, I am attracted to Rosita and wouldn’t mind spending some time with her. That’s what I was thinking about when you showed up. I don’t understand it because you are everything I want and need, Waverly Earp. But if something happens between us and Rosita? I wouldn’t hate it either.” 

Waverly slid her arms around Nicole’s neck, putting her head on her chest. “I love you, Nicole. As long as we keep communicating, we’re going to be just fine. Are you okay with having a conversation with Rosie tonight? We can let her know where our heads are and invite her to hang out with us at the Homestead one night.”

“Yeah, let’s talk to her,” Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s neck, placing a soft kiss against her pulse point “Worst she can say is she’s not interested, right?”

“Yep, but we both know that’s not going to happen,” Waverly said with a grin “I’ve seen her eyeballing you before.” 

Nicole blushed faintly. “Have you seen you? You are extraordinary in every way.”

Waverly reached up and brushed her lips over Nicole’s. “Let’s head to Shorty’s, have some drinks and see what she has to say.”

Nicole took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” She entwined their fingers and started across the road.


End file.
